Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a digital device and a control method thereof and, more particularly, to a method of, in a case in which at least one person contained in a displayed image is recognized, sharing the image with the at least one person contained in the image while displaying the number of sharing and the number of capturing.
Discussion of the Related Art
With advances in technology, a biometric technology for reading and analyzing a specific portion of the body of a user and comparing the read and analyzed results with prestored data to identify the user has been rapidly developed. Representative examples of the biometric technology may include facial recognition, fingerprint recognition, and iris recognition.
The facial recognition is widely used in various fields for identification, time checking, passing through a gate, substitute for passwords, etc. In addition, a mobile device, such as a smartphone, equipped with a camera uses the facial recognition to recognize a person contained in an image. Consequently, a user may share an image containing a person with the person in various manners using the facial recognition.